Batman (Jason Todd)
Batman was the sworn protector of Gotham City on Earth-15. History The exact history of why this Jason Todd succeeded Bruce Wayne as Batman of Earth-15 are undisclosed at present. Todd was directly killed by Superman-Prime after watching Superman-Prime smash Donna (Wonder-Woman)'s skull open on her Invisible Jet. The force of Superman-Prime's attack on Wonder Woman was so intense that it completely shattered the entire front of her Invisible Jet. Enraged to almost near insanity at her death, Todd directly ejected from his Batplane to combat the murderous Superman-Prime, ignoring the vast super-strength of his opponent that Todd had just witnessed. Recovering from his mistake, Todd sought to escape the incredible power of Superman-Prime and recover. Superman-Prime decided to directly strangle Todd rather than allow him to fall back to Earth-15 surface. Realizing that he was going to die, Todd decided to use reverse psychology on Superman-Prime by telling him that Earth-15's populace would never accept him, hoping it would cause Superman-Prime to either stop his attack to learn how to make the Earth-15 populace accept him or at least allow Todd to get out of Superman-Prime's reach to recover. Unfortunately rather than causing Superman-Prime to calm down, Todd's words enraged the insane Superman-Prime to the point that he decided he would rather just destroy the entire planet than leave it since the populace would not accept him. Superman-Prime flew into Earth-15's atmosphere at advance speed, vaporizing Todd completely. Superman-Prime continued on to puncture Earth-15 several times, causing the internal core to rupture, shattering the planet and killing all who were on it. It is unknown if there were any survivors of Earth-15 though some had the ability to leave Earth-15 before it shattered completely such as Green Lantern and Atom native to Earth-15. The source dimension continues to exist as well as other inhabited planets of the Earth-15 dimension. Powers and Abilities Jason Todd of Earth-15 has no known superhuman abilities; however, Todd was selected and trained by the original Batman native to his dimension to be his partner and eventual successor. As Batman, Todd has surpassed his former limits by matching his former mentor in tactics and skills as he has shown that he can mentally calculate over 300 combat techniques in real time based on immediate conditions to determine the best recourse as done against the Jason Todd of the DC Primary Earth when they briefly fought (Countdown 30). Batman Earth 15 was able to beat his counterpart with only two moves (ducking the punch and throwing his counterpart to the ground) clearly indicating that he is far superior to his DC Primary Earth counterpart. Strength level Jason Todd possesses the normal human strength of a 6-foot, 180-pound young man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise Weaknesses: Todd has all the normal weaknesses of a human male though has trained himself to be able to resist them for far longer than an average human. Paraphernalia Equipment: All of the former tools of his mentor and any newly developed ones since inheriting the role. His most noted is his utility belt. Transportation: All of the former tools of his mentor and any newly developed ones since inheriting the role. His most noted is the Batmobile. Weapons: All of the former tools of his mentor and any newly developed ones since inheriting the role. His most noted is the Batarang. Notes It is not stated why the Richard Grayson of this Earth is not the current Batman. Category: Characters Category: Batmen of Parallel Earths Category: Elseworlds Characters